Wireless communication system operators typically deploy two or more carrier bands or frequency spectrums at an access node to support communications with wireless devices. The multiple carrier bands may be under the control of a single system operator, or agreements may exist among two or more operators to share network resources, including carrier bands. Communication system operators may desire to control when certain carrier bands are shared and when others are not.